Naruto: My pain, my rival, my love
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Sasuke reflects on his time with Naruto, and when they are sharing a room together, he finally sees his true feelings for the blonde... [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

He's a pain in the neck, he's my rival but what's this feeling that makes my stomach churn?

He's so annoying, he's so loud, he's so obnoxious.

He's determined, he improves, somehow he manages to match me.

I can't pinpoint this feeling…

Naruto Uzumaki, you puzzle me…

What is this feeling that I get when I think of you? An avenger like me is not supposed to feel like this…

It's not a bad feeling, but for me it is… why? Why do I feel happy? I'm not supposed to be happy…

Looking at your grin… knowing that it takes a lot of effort for you to smile like that. You share my pain don't you? You're alone like me after all… but I'm back to that feeling…

I call you a loser, an idiot, a coward… but do I really mean them? Now that I think about it… I don't… but then why?

This feeling that I feel… it's becoming clear but no… I can't…not for anyone… not for a boy… not for him… I'm an avenger! I can't be like this!

Naruto… my pain, my rival, my… love?


	2. Chapter 2

_Kakashi and Sakura are gone. We have the day off and it's getting late. You're still tired from yesterday, I can tell. Yesterday was yet another day where you pushed yourself too hard and I had to carry you back. When will you learn? Although even after all that training, how do you manage to smell so good?_

Sasuke licked his lips and sniffed the air inside the room. He was laying on his back on top of his bed looking at Naruto on the sly. It was a really warm night so Sasyke had been laying in his shorts and Naruto had been sleeping in his boxers.

_What's my problem? Why can't I stop looking at you? You look so peaceful over there and you're actually… attractive when you sleep… you're not loud or hyper, but… there is always something missing when you're not up and about…_

Sasuke sat up and just stared at the blonde Shinobi. He couldn't shake that stomach churning feeling that he's had for a long time…

_What's this feeling? To look at you is to look at my pain. I'm guessing that a part of your pain comes from me anyway but still… you brush it off after a while… but this feeling… it's not what I think it is, is it? But I can't… I'm an avenger… I can't feel like this for another and I… but… what if… it would only be for one night… one night where I wouldn't feel alone and neither would you… it would benefit the both of us wouldn't it?_

Sasuke watched Naruto turn in his sleep and the blankets slightly fell off of him. Sasuke swallowed hard and blinked his eyes. He just needed something for one night, something to hold onto… something to reassure him that he wouldn't always be alone through this time in his life. He got up and slowly he walked over to Naruto's bed. He knelt down and looked at Naruto… he looked at him with a deep stare and a kind of sad face… Naruto opened his eyes.

"Sasuke! What are you doing you weirdo?"

Sasuke didn't even flinch. He pushed on Naruto's shoulder making him go on his back. He climbed on top of the blonde and pinned him.

"Sasuke! What the… Sasuke?"

Naruto's words got choked off by the look that Sasuke was giving him. The look pierced Naruto's heart. It was an icy cold look but Naruto could see the pain and sorrow in it. It made Naruto's eyes tear up…

_What are you crying for? What kind of look is that? What are you doing to me?_

Drops hit Naruto's face.

"Sasuke? You're crying?" Naruto was in shock. Sasuke collapsed on his teammate, pounded his fists on his chest and dug his head into his neck.

_I can't! Not now… my strength is gone, my shield is broken… I can't take it anymore… I need…_

Sasuke, the stone cold angsty shield couldn't rake it anymore. His sorrow was overwhelming himself…

"This is all your fault you loser!" said Sasuke sobbing…

Naruto pushed his teammate off of him roughly. He had tears in his eyes and saw Sasuke crying through his tears.

"What are you taling about? You're the one who jumped me and started crying like a big baby!"

Sasuke became furious. He punched Naruto in the face which made him fall off the bed.

"What are you…" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke's foot roughly htting his side. He picked up Naruto but the arm and squeezed it tight. He kneed Naruto in the ribs and let him fall to the floor. Sasuke collapsed infront of him.

_Why? Why did I do that? Naruto! I didn't mean to hurt you!_

Naruto breathed hard and then retaliated. He punched Sasuke in the face hard, so hard that he fell backwards. Naruto went and grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. He was about to nail Sasuke again until he froze. He saw Sasuke's face. His nose was bleeding and tears were streaming down his face. He looked at Naruto with so much pain in his eyes. Naruto let go of his hair and reached for a tissue.

"Here you idiot!" said Naruto holding out a tissue. Sasuke reluctantly took the tissue and wiped the blood from his nose yet he left his tears there.

"What was that all about?" demanded Naruto "You break down and cry on top of me, then you blame me for it, and then you try to kill me! What's wrong with you?"

There was an awkward silence that fell between them. They sat on the floor just staring at each other teary eyed.

"I… I… I'm… s-sorry…" said Sasuke awkwardly. Naruto stared at him wide eyed.

"What! The great Sasuke Uchiha…" said Naruto sarcastically "… is actually apologizing to me?"

"Don't let it go to your head…" said Sasuke somberly. He got up and sat back on his bed. Naruto got up and started yelling at him.

"What is up with you tonight? God! I always knew you were weird but never this weird? Will you answer me or are you just… whoa!"

Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him into an embrace. Naruto was in shock and was made unable to move when he felt more tears hit his shoulder.

_Just for a little bit… just not to be alone for a little longer, just to have something to hold onto for a little while… please._

Sasuke, the man of almost zero emotion was wearing his heart on his sleave. Naruto didn't know how to handle the situation. He finaly made it a point to be there for his teammate. He hugged him back slightly and with that Sasuke held him closer. Between the warmth of the room and the body heat they were producing, things started to get really hot and sticky…

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto "Are you… gonna be okay?"

_I don't care what this does… I have to say it… I have to tell him…_

"Naruto listen… with you… no matter how painful it gets… you'll always make everything okay…"

_Heh… look at you looking at me… you look so confused… imagine how confused you would be if I were to… heh._

Naruto's eyes popped when he felt his teammate's lips touch his. Sasuke pulled him closer and held him tight. Naruto malted with the taste and touch. It tasted familiar and it did warm him inside. He felt needed and wanted… as did Sasuke…

If it were to go on like this, Sasuke was sure that he would be able to get through his lonely and painful days as an avenger…

_Naruto… my pain, my rival… my love…_

Well that's all for this story lol. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think!


End file.
